liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
George H. W. Bush
George H.W. Bush (often Bush Senior) was a carpet bagger, former Texas oil man, head of the C.I.A., Vice President "during the Iran Contra", and U.S. President and father of 2nd worst president in United States history according to many polls that reflect a little something called "reality." 50% white-bread gentry, 50% cowboy, as opposed to his son, who is homogenous. As his Vice President he chose juvenile and noted intellectual dickhead, Dan Quayle. Despite his faults, Bush Senior is sometimes regarded as the Last of the Gentleman Republicans. Stephen Colbert commented he wasn't a bitter partisan. If fact, when he lost re-election to Bill Clinton, he left him a note in the Oval Office, wishing Clinton luck and that his success was America's success. Funny and nonsense quotes "I guess I'm pretty weak in the atheist community. Faith in God is important to me." - with a reporter in 1987 "I don't know that atheists should be regarded as citizens, nor should they be regarded as patriotic. This is one nation under God." - with a reporter in 1987 "I support separation of church and state. I'm just not very high on atheists." - with a reporter in 1987 "For seven and a half years I've worked alongside President Reagan. We've had triumphs. Made some mistakes. We've had some sex...uh...setbacks." —in 1988 "We're enjoying sluggish times, and not enjoying them very much." —in 1992 "I just am not one who – who flamboyantly believes in throwing a lot of words around." —in 1990 "Please don't ask me to do that which I've just said I'm not going to do, because you're burning up time. The meter is running through the sand on you, and I am now filibustering." —in 1989 "If you're worried about caribou, take a look at the arguments that were used about the pipeline. They'd say the caribou would be extinct. You've got to shake them away with a stick. They're all making love lying up against the pipeline and you got thousands of caribou up there." —speaking in 1991 about the Alaskan pipeline "It's no exaggeration to say the undecideds could go one way or another." —George Bush Sr., in 1988 "I put confidence in the American people, in their ability to sort through what is fair and what is unfair, what is ugly and what is unugly." –in 1989 "You cannot be president of the United States if you don't have faith. Remember Lincoln, going to his knees in times of trial and the Civil War and all that stuff. You can't be. And we are blessed. So don't feel sorry for — don't cry for me, Argentina. Message: I care." —speaking to employees of an insurance company during the 1992 New Hampshire primary "I've told you I don't live and die by the polls. Thus I will refrain from pointing out that we're not doing too bad in those polls." –in 1991 "I'm not the most articulate emotionalist." –in 1989 "We Bushes cry easily." –in 1989 "Let me give you a little serious political advice. One single word. Puppies. Worth the points." —George Bush Sr., in 1990 "It has been said by some cynic, maybe it was a former president, 'If you want a friend in Washington, get a dog.' Well, we took them literally — that advice — as you know. But I didn't need that because I have Barbara Bush." —in 1989 "Now, like, I'm President. It would be pretty hard for some drug guy to come into the White House and start offering it up, you know?...I bet if they did, I hope I would say, 'Hey, get lost. We don't want any of that.'" —speaking to a group of students about drug abuse "These, they're very dangerous. They trap you. Especially these furry ones...it's these furry guys that get you in real trouble. They can reach out and listen to something so — keep it respectful here." —George Bush Sr., speaking to Arnold Schwarzenegger in 1991 about the need to be careful when speaking near open microphones "When I need a little advice about Saddam Hussein, I turn to country music." —George Bush Sr., in 1991 "And let me say in conclusion, thanks for the kids. I learned an awful lot about bathtub toys — about how to work the telephone. One guy knows — several of them know their own phone numbers — preparation to go to the dentist. A lot of things I'd forgotten. So it's been a good day." —in 1992 "Please just don't look at the part of the glass, the part that is only less than half full." –in 1991 "To kind of suddenly try to get my hair colored, and dance up and down in a miniskirt or do something, you know, show that I've got a lot of jazz out there and drop a bunch of one-liners, I'm running for the president of the United States...I kind of think I'm a scintillating kind of fellow." —in 1988 "I hope I stand for anti-bigotry, anti-Semitism, anti-racism. This is what drives me." George Bush Sr., in 1988 "High tech is potent, precise, and in the end, unbeatable. The truth is, it reminds a lot of people of the way I pitch horseshoes. Would you believe some of the people? Would you believe our dog? Look, I want to give the high-five symbol to high tech." —George Bush Sr., in 1989 "If a frog had wings, he wouldn't hit his tail on the ground. Too hypothetical." —George Bush Sr., in 1992 "Those are two hyporhetorical questions." —in 1988 "The Democrats want to ram it down my ear in a political victory." —George Bush Sr., in 1991 "I don't want to get, you know, here we are close to the election — sounding a knell of overconfidence that I don't feel." —in 1988 "Ozone Man, Ozone. He's crazy, way out, far out, man." —speaking about Al Gore during the 1992 presidential campaign "Boy, they were big on crematoriums, weren't they? –during a tour of Auschwitz in 1989 "I will never apologize for the United States of America. I don't care what the facts are." –in 1988 "I'm for Mr. Reagan, blindly." –in 1984 "I've been talking the same way for years, so it can't be that serious." –in 1988 "Fluency in English is something that I'm often not accused of." —George Bush Sr., in 1989 Intelligent Quote In a case of a broken clock being right twice a day, Bush did once say something right. "I firmly believed that we should not march into Baghdad. our stated mission, as codified in un resolution, was a simple one—end the aggression, knock Iraq’s forces out of Kuwait, and restore Kuwait’s leaders. to occupy Iraq would instantly shatter our coalition, turning the whole Arab world against us, and make a broken tyrant into a latter-day Arab hero. it would have taken us way beyond the imprimateur of international law bestowed by the resolutions of the Security Council, assigning young soldiers to a fruitless hunt for a securely entrenched dictator and condemning them to fight in what would be an unwinnable urban guerrilla war. it could only plunge that part of the world into even greater instability and destroy the credibility we were working so hard to reestablish." -in 1999 That's right, Bush believed an invasion of Iraq was a bad idea. His son should've listened. See also *Conservative Intellectualism Category:American people Category:Vice Presidents Category:Presidents Category:CIA Directors Category:Anti-communists Category:George Bush Category:Conservatives Category:Theocons Category:Married People Category:Neo-Conservatives Category:Things That Don't Scare Athiests Category:Baseball Players Category:Military Category:US Representatives Category:US Ambassadors